destiel_harlequin_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiel Harlequin Challenge Wiki
Is Destiel your jam? Do you love cheesy, trope-filled Harlequin romance novels? Do you like mixing up genres, and writing a holiday christmas but in a fantasy land? Do you enjoy mysteries but with a DeanCas romance twist? Come and sign up for the Destiel Harlequin Challenge, now re-formatted based on your feedback from the 2019 round! How does this work? As an artist or a writer, you can sign up for this low-stake challenge and make art and/or write a fic for the romance novel summary you have claimed. We offer two types of challenges - a themed Mini-Bang or an all-genre Mega-Bang! Our Mini-Bang runs twice a year, with the expectation that participants complete a short fic and/or one piece of art. Our Mega-Bang runs once a year, with the expectation that participants complete a longfic and/or two pieces of art. No matter which month of the year, there is always going to be Harlequin romance for you to enjoy! A list of romance novel summaries will be posted one week before Claims Day in a view-only Google document available to registered artists and authors. Please note that not all of these summaries are explicitly, specifically from novels published by Harlequin; the mods search long and hard for both traditional and self-published romance novel summaries for you to Destiel-ify! Take a look and see which summaries inspire you! A summary will look something like this: GENRE ## - Tempt Me At Twilight Poppy Hathaway loves her unconventional family, though she longs for normalcy. Then fate leads to a meeting with Harry Rutledge, an enigmatic hotel owner and inventor with wealth, power, and a dangerous hidden life. When their flirtation compromises her own reputation, Poppy shocks everyone by accepting his proposal—only to find that her new husband offers his passion, but not his trust. And she was everything he needed. Harry was willing to do anything to win Poppy—except to open his heart. All his life, he has held the world at arm’s length… but the sharp, beguiling Poppy demands to be his wife in every way that matters. Still, as desire grows between them, an enemy lurks in the shadows. Now if Harry wants to keep Poppy by his side, he must forge a true union of body and soul, once and for all… On Claims Day, the Summaries Document will be publicly available on our Tumblr page and linked on our Discord. All registered participants may claim the summary they would like to use to create art and/or write fic! No collaboration is required (though you’re totally welcome to do so), and at the end of the challenge there is a two-week open-posting period for you to share your work! Participants must be at least 14 years of age to take part in this challenge. Those under the age of 18 will not be allowed to write or collaborate on an explicit project. They will also not have access to the explicit channels in the Discord server. We are also changing some infrastructure around this year to facilitate easy meeting/collaborating between authors and artists, so keep an eye out for that information once you sign up (but as a hint - you’ll need Discord if you want to access these new activities, so if you’re not already on there, now’s a good time to start figuring it out and making an account). Take a look at our Meet-and-Greet Info . SIGN UP HERE FOR THE MINI-BANG. Follow Us: * Tumblr * 2019 AO3 Collection * 2019 Masterlist * destielharlequin@gmail.com Email Category:Browse